


i will always be on track

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is Heartbroken but He Has his Friends owo, Gen, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Yuta is Tired of These Shits, but he loves them really, i'm so sorry i lost motivation huhuu, jaehyun is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: following on from hyuck + doyoung's nasty break with jaehyun, hyuck has found love and doyoung has found a home in his friends, but he still remembers everything he went through. then johnny comes along.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	i will always be on track

**Author's Note:**

> things will make much more sense if you read the markhyuck fic that inspired this, it kind of lead on as i wanted doyoung to have a resolved story too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296249 <3

“That’s it, you are officially never allowed to use a toaster ever again.” Hyuck sighs, unplugging the slightly smoking utensil and putting it straight into the bin. “I have a boyfriend that can’t even toast a bagel.” He groans, and Yuta laughs even more behind them, making Mark whine.

“I swear Taeyong-hyung bought it like, six years ago, it’s so old!” He huffs in excuse, pouting out his bottom lip. Doyoung pats his shoulder in consolation, but he’s stifling laughter too, as he swipes charred pieces of bagel into the bin. 

“Still, only you Mark could set fire to a whole toaster.” Hyuck says, indignant. “Twice.” Despite their age difference, Hyuck never used any honorifics with Mark, and whilst this had confused Mark at first, he quickly found he didn’t mind as their relationship was pretty unconventional anyway.

Mark hangs his head and laughs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Doyoung-hyung can you open a window please, it smells awful.”

“Yeah because of YOU!” Hyuck says, jabbing his finger into Mark’s chest, but he quickly rubs it with his hand, pulling his boyfriend into a back hug. He nuzzles into the side of Mark’s neck, which smells softly like deep wood fragrance, the same as the day they met. He licks a little stripe, despite having a watching audience, and Mark shrieks, pulling away. 

“Ah, Hyuck-ah please no!” He cries, pushing a grinning Hyuck off him and rubbing at his neck. Doyoung grimaces in disgust, and Yuta still laughs, wrinkling his nose a little. Mark turns back to the counter, deciding to make some cereal instead. Hyuck grabs the bowls off him, insisting he better do it or Mark might set something else on fire. The elder obliges, as his boyfriend’s hands yank everything straight off him, and goes to sit at the kitchen table with the others, propping his legs up on another chair and lazily scrolling through his phone. 

“Isn’t Johnny-hyung supposed to be coming today?” Mark asks in the silence after a little while, ruffling his fluffy morning fringe. It was pretty messy, as last night both Hyuck and Doyoung had come over for a movie night in his and Yuta’s living room, seeing as Taeyong was over at his friend’s house for a study weekend. Something the others should probably also be doing, but their monthly tradition of eating smarties and watching movies till 4am (on the anniversary of the “Jaehyun is a dick” revelation) was not something they were willing to give up.

“Yeah. Around lunch time I think.” Hyuck says, quickly whipping some pancake mix. As well as his car keying skills, he was also quite the skilled cook. Yuta connected to the speaker, playing some gentle music to set the ambiance, and Mark helped Doyoung to set the table. Soon, everything was ready and they sat down excitedly.

“These are seriously the best pancakes I’ve ever eaten, thanks Hyuck-ah.” Yuta says sincerely, making him laugh.

“You say that about everything you eat hyung.” Hyuck giggles, although his cheeks flush with pride. “Thank you.”

“Me too, these are so good.” Mark mumbles with a full mouth and Hyuck smiles, looking at Doyoung, who shrugs.

“Well...I’ve had better bu-” He cuts off, laughing at Hyuck aggressively stands up and grabs his Nutella covered knife, jabbing it towards Doyoung. “It’s a joke, it’s a joke!” He yells, and Mark grabs his boyfriend’s arm weakly, too busy losing it as he laughs. Yuta grabs a pinch of sugar and aims it at Hyuck’s eyes, then grabs his uneaten pancake and throws it at Doyoung. It lands straight in his hair and he yells, shaking his head and sending it flying. 

Somehow, breakfast has turned incredibly chaotic and there’s food everywhere, Doyoung is furious and hurtles towards Yuta with a spoon in his hand, and Yuta falls to the floor, begging him not to spoon out his eyes.

Mark and Hyuck are on the floor, crying with laughter at this point when the doorbell rings. 

“Mark Lee!” A voice cries out from the other side of the door, and the other boys laugh, getting up from the floor and attempting to stack the plates.

Fuck. The colour from Doyoung’s face drains, and he realises he’s still in his pyjamas. And there are remnants of a pancake in his hair. The clatter of plates on the counter drowns out the click of the door, as Johnny Seo walks into the apartment.

“What are you guys doing?” He laughs, his voice carrying down the hallway. Doyoung scrambles to Yuta’s room, where his clothes are, leaving behind three confused boys.

Johnny enters the kitchen area, seeing the discarded pancake on the floor, the burnt toaster in the bin and Hyuck aggressively shoving another strawberry in Mark’s face under the amused gaze of Yuta. 

“Hyung!” Yuta calls out, jumping out his chair and running up to Johnny, giving him a huge hug. Johnny laughs, face stretching wide as Yuta nuzzles his shoulder, his white hair tickling his neck slightly. “Feels like forever.” He says, pulling away. 

Since the semester finished, Johnny had gone back to Chicago for a few weeks and hadn’t seen the others in a while. Hyuck had been residing in the Tae-Yu-Mark residence, as the flat without Johnny got too lonely. The elder really missed his friends, meaning today he just couldn’t wait till lunchtime to see them, arriving scarcely an hour after he’d woken up.

“SHit, shit, shit.” Doyoung mumbles under his breath, hurriedly tugging on his black skinny jeans. He accidentally sticks his foot straight through one of the rips, sending himself crashing backwards into Yuta’s dresser and crying out as he hits his back on a sharp corner.

Mark looks at the others when they hear the noise, eyes wide then they burst out laughing. “Is he okay?” he asks, a little concerned. Yuta waves it off, asking Hyuck if he’d help wash up, who refuses with a pout, which earns him a scolding. He reluctantly drags himself over to the sink, whining and stomping his foot when Yuta hands him the drying towel.

“Sorry we didn’t save anything for you, we weren’t expecting you this early.” Mark says regretfully, but Johnny shrugs with a little smile.

“It’s okay haha, I grabbed some waffles and coffee on the way over.” He says with a grin, getting a hit to the shoulder from Mark, which only makes him smile even harder.

“You bastard you didn’t get us any?!” Yuta yells, aggressively pointing a soapy glove in Johnny’s direction, who kicks back in his chair and pops a strawberry in his mouth, nodding with a pleased smile. Yuta leaps from the sink to the surprise of the others.

“Hyung! Not the spatula!-” 

Doyoung pulls on an oversized white tee, tucking it into his jeans, and over it a dark olive-green jacket. He checks himself out in the long mirror, attempting to smooth out the creases in his shirt. He curses as he realises there’s a little bit of pancake in his hair soon, and reminds himself to severely batter Yuta later as he pulls it out, grimacing and throwing it in the direction of Yuta’s pillow. Serves him right, he thinks. He delicately sprays on his perfume, dabbing it on his wrists and neck, ruffling his fringe and rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes, that don’t disappear at all. He breathes deeply, trying to force his chest to calm down. 

Ever since his rather sudden break-up with Jaehyun, he hadn’t really bothered to look for anyone else. In fact, instead of being on his knees mouthing at Jaehyun’s dick in the dim bathroom stall of a club, or making out in the backseat of his car, he was enjoying time with his friends much more. He felt a lot more confident about himself, not just in his looks or body. However, he didn’t feel like looking like an actual fool in front of Johnny, seeing as he was the last person of the group he was yet to meet.

“Okay, I see how it is.” Yuta accuses, bursting into the room with the washing up gloves still on. He jabs a finger in Doyoung’s direction. “I don’t give a fuck if you have a boner for Johnny-hyung, you’re not getting out of tidying up right now, get in the kitchen.”

“It’s not like that!” He cries out, but Yuta’s face is stony as he points to the door and Doyoung follows him out into the kitchen. The other boys smile, Mark softly waving as he drinks some apple juice. 

“You look great hyung!” He says warmly, and Doyoung smiles fondly, bowing his head slightly. 

“Mark you’re supposed to be my boyfriend!” Hyuck cries, and Mark giggles, apologising as he gets up to help Hyuck put away all the dishes in the correct cupboards, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his fluffy grey hair. 

Johnny turns round in his seat, and smiles. “You must be Doyoung-ah!” He says brightly. He looks Doyoung up and down slightly, with a little smirk. “I see why Jaehyun dated you, just..wow.” He says, which makes Doyoung blush a deep crimson. He nods, and comes round to the kitchen table, opposite Johnny, who smiles at him. 

“Ah, please, that J word is banned in this household hyung.” Mark says, furrowing his eyebrows, although it’s not really that serious - he just wants to protect his little Hyuck. Johnny apologises, although he’s still smiling.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Doyoung says politely, not knowing if he’s supposed to shake his hand or something. He didn’t realise he was still this awkward, as he stands gripping the top of the chair and smiling nervously at Johnny's grinning face.

“Hello? I dragged you out of my room to come help with the dishes and you’re just standing there.” Yuta says, taking off the gloves finally and throwing them on the washboard. 

“But all of the dishes are washed?” Doyoung points out, slightly cheekily as he grins, and Hyuck laughs, earning a slap from Yuta. Mark collects his boyfriend, dragging him to the sofas.

“Wipe down the table.” Yuta orders, throwing the dishcloth at him. He luckily catches it, pouting at Yuta who sticks his tongue out. “Please.” he adds, with a little smile.

“Okay house-elf Yuta-hyung.” Doyoung says, earning a laugh from Johnny. He goes surprisingly unscathed, Yuta opting to sit with Johnny than beat the merry life out of Doyoung with the dishcloth.

He goes to the counters, rolling up his jacket sleeves diligently and wiping away any mess. The soft murmurings of Mark and Hyuck curled up together, the quiet music still playing and the sound of Yuta’s voice help him relax, the tension from his shoulders seeping out. He guesses despite his growing confidence, he’s still pretty nervous around new people, especially if he wants to make a good impression.

He walks over to the table, and Johnny moves his arms wordlessly, although Doyoung has to push Yuta’s arms out the way, who doesn’t even pause in his avid conversation with the elder about his vacation. Doyoung says nothing though, just huffs slightly and finishes wiping the table down, then rinses the dishcloth in the sink. He quickly re-adjusts his fringe before turning back to the open space. He was going to sit on one of the sofas, but Mark is sprawled out across the largest one with Hyuck tucked next to him playing with his hand. Hyuck leans dangerously close to his boyfriend’s face, smiling, which makes Doyoung grimace and quickly turn away. 

“We should go out for lunch!” Yuta eagerly suggests, and Johnny nods, smiling. His face must really hurt by now, Doyoung thinks.

“We literally just ate.” Doyoung whines, feeling how full his tummy is, but then Johnny pouts. I guess no isn’t an answer , he thinks. “O-okay, but can we just wait a bit?” He stutters, his cheeks flushing.

“I’m paying anyway, don’t worry about it.” Johnny says, flashing a bright smile. Doyoung can’t help but smile back, ducking his head shyly and sitting at the head of the table. Yuta sighs, stretching out as his back cracks, making Doyoung cringe and Johnny laughs. 

“Ah, ‘m gonna shower, you two can talk!” He says, getting up and not-so-subtly winking at Doyoung. For fuck sake, Doyoung thinks, but he smiles, bearing his teeth a little at Yuta and nods. “When you guys finally break away from sucking each other’s faces, you should get ready too.” Yuta says amusedly at the pair on the sofa.

“Wait, why?” Mark says, sharply pulling away from Hyuck, who whines at the loss of contact.

“Johnny-hyung is taking us out for lunch.” He says simply, then heads to his room. The two cheer, bumping fists then yelling out thank yous.

“I can’t believe we’ve never actually been able to meet.”

“Huh?” Doyoung says, shaking his head after zoning out slightly. “Oh, yeah. I guess the chance never really came.”

“From what Yuta was saying, it sounded like you’ve been practically living here the past few months. I regret not visiting more often, this place is really nice. Maybe I should just ask to move in, get away from our messy apartment.” Johnny laughs.

“I heard that!” Hyuck whines, but neither of them take much notice. Mark laughs and pushes Hyuck’s head back down on his shoulder.

“Yeah, ‘s just lonely in my apartment at the moment, since Jaehyun moved out.” He says, quietly. He feels a little embarrassed that he moved things so quickly with his ex.

“He had already moved in?” Johnny asks, slightly shocked. He didn’t really know much about their relationship, but he’d put it together from what he’d seen, and Mark filled him in on the rest. He still felt pretty angry about what Jaehyun had done to Hyuck, but he was satisfied with the work the others had done to the car, and didn't fancy losing his college placement.

Doyoung nodded, cheeks flushing. “Living together, it... made things… a little easier.” He didn’t specify, as the sexual nature of their relationship was quite embarrassing for him to think about now. “It’s not like he exploited me, or… ‘abused’ anything, I-” He pauses to breathe deeply, he can’t believe he’s saying all this. “ I wanted it too. Things just kind of, happened.” he finishes. 

Johnny nodded, understanding and didn’t push any further. From the pictures and videos he saw, it was obvious what their dynamic was like. Although, looking at the slightly shy boy in front of him, curling the olive sleeves of his jacket between his pretty, slender fingers, his image of a flirtatious, outgoing and confident boy had disintegrated slightly.

“I’m okay though, these guys really helped me.” Doyoung clarifies, not wanting to drag down the atmosphere. “And Mark-ah bringing a brat like Donghyuck-ah into my life was a pretty good distraction.” he says, luckily unheard by the brat in question.

“Some do call him the human manifestation of the devil.” Johnny says with a laugh. “I love him though.” 

And Doyoung finds himself nodding, looking with a slight fondness at the boy curled up on the sofa, with Mark’s hands gently carding through his fluffy curls as they watch some video on his phone. 

“But I’m glad we finally met. Your smile is so much prettier in person.” Johnny says sincerely, and Doyoung doesn’t even know what to say, emitting a shocked laugh.

“Are you flirting?” He gasps dramatically. Johnny leans over the table. 

“What if I am?” He whispers, then pulls back with a huge laugh at the look on Doyoung’s face.

“You’re weird.” Doyoung huffs, motioning to get up, although he’s trying to not laugh. Johnny grabs his arm and pulls him to sit down. 

“I’m joking, I’ll stop.” He laughs. And surprisingly he does, continuing a normal conversation filling in the gaps - asking about Doyoung’s studies, his interests and how he met the others, and Doyoung does the same, enquiring about life in America.

“You REALLY crashed into the Starbucks drive through?! Hyung you’re crazy!” He laughs, chest heaving as he supports himself on the table and Johnny rocks back in his chair, cracking up at the memory. Yuta comes out of the bedroom finally, in a loose dress shirt and some light washed jeans, smelling like fresh lemons and a light underlying floral scent. He ruffles his hair, throwing the towel at Hyuck’s head.

“I thought I said for you two to get ready!?” He says, and the pair get up, bounding towards Mark’s room, arguing about who’s using the shower first. “Just shut up and get ready, you can just share the damn shower.” They both giggle at the idea, and go into Mark’s room, slamming the door. “No making out in there either, that’s a public space!” He huffs, and Doyoung and Johnny laugh. 

“I see you two are really getting along.” Yuta says, and the other two nod. “Well, time to ruin that with Mario Kart, get your asses in the living room.” he says with a grin. 

“You BASTARD that’s the third bin today!” Yuta cries, as his body is slammed once again into the side of the car, having Mark bash into him who yells in his ear as Hyuck’s head bashes into his. “Mark stop FUCKING yelling!” He screams, turning round to choke Mark as soon as the car is back on four wheels, which earns him a bite on the hand from Hyuck and Yuta screams. 

Doyoung is about to scream too, as Johnny’s hand comes flying out across his chest to stop him flying out of his seat. The elder’s hand retracts, without a second thought and he clearly doesn’t think much of it, focussing on getting back safely on the road and then apologising profusely to the others. The skin where his hand was burns, and Doyoung begs his face to stop heating up. 

Doyoung had been put in the passenger seat to control the music, whilst Mark and Hyuck had clambered straight into the backseat. Yuta thoughtfully suggested Johnny should buy “some goddamn earplugs” for his passengers, as he was sick of hearing Hyuck whine for kisses from an embarrassed Mark who kept shrugging him off, busy trying to play a game on his phone. 

“Where are we actually going?” Doyoung asks, to which Johnny shrugs. 

“I don’t actually know, I just thought I’d drive around and see what looks decent.” He says nonchalantly, not even bothering to take his eyes off the road.

“Hyung-” Doyoung begins, his eyes round and mouth open in shock. “We’ve been driving for FORTY minutes for you to say you don’t 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 know where we’re going.” To which Johnny laughs and nods. “We’ve hit THREE BINS for you to say we’re not even going anywhere!?” He says, voice getting louder. The rest in the back seat start to clamour, Hyuck angrily slapping the back of Johnny’s neck, which just makes the elder laugh.

“Why don’t you choose somewhere, Doyoung-ah?” he says, eventually pulling up in a random parking lot and turning to Doyoung.

“But you’re paying why don’t you choose?” the younger asks slightly irritated and confused, although he pulls out his phone to google some nearby places.

“Ah hyung, what about grilled eels?”

“How about Korean BBQ?”

“I could really go for some pasta right now!”

“Shut up Mark-ah no one asked you.”

“Yuta-hyung I’ll ask my foot to boot itself up your a-”

“Okay we’re going for japchae now please be quiet!” Doyoung interrupts their bickering in the backseat and Johnny smiles. Doyoung nods his head firmly, and turns up the music.

“I know just the place, lessa get it!” Johnny yells, turning up the music even louder and accelerating at a dangerous pace out of the parking lot.

Surprisingly, they arrive at the restaurant in one piece, all tumbling out the car and crying out as they stretch their limbs. Hyuck takes the opportunity to smack Johnny for his stunt, who is then in turn smacked by Yuta for being so loud. Doyoung sighs, running his hands through his hair, he guesses today was just one of those days.

“Guys, come on, Johnny-hyung hasn’t seen us in a while and we’re all behaving like animals today. Let’s calm down a little.” Mark says, and Doyoung agrees, whilst Yuta and Hyuck apologise rather sincerely, to which Mark giggles and ruffles their hair. 

They walk into the restaurant, and it is pleasantly warm compared to the slight chill of outside. It has a dark wooden interior, with closed off booths for a little more privacy, and lanterns hanging overhead casting a soft glow over the tables. Ivy and various fake foliage are draped across the wooden beams supporting the ceiling, with several actual jasmine bushes and bonsai placed around the restaurant to give a sense of freshness to the place, and a subtle clean floral scent beneath the rich food aromas. 

They take their seats in a far corner booth, by a window that overlooks the street and the various shops that are fairly empty, most people heading indoors for lunch, and as they look around they happily remark this restaurant isn’t too full. There’s the pleasant murmur of chatter over the soft piano ballad music playing that sets a warm ambiance. Mark and Hyuck sit together, and Doyoung sits next to the window, resting his head against the cool glass. Opposite him sits Johnny, and next to him Yuta, who excitedly scans the menu and claps his hands every time he sees a dish he likes, which unfortunately for Johnny’s wallet is practically every dish.

Doyoung catches Johnny’s eye as he pulls a grimace at the amount of stuff Yuta plans to order, but he’s grinning slightly too. Hyuck and Mark thankfully order much less, opting for sharing a large portion of japchae and planning on stealing all Yuta’s side dishes. Doyoung scans the menu, trying to see what would be the least messy to eat as he doesn’t fancy getting food on himself for the second time today. He eventually just settles for the classic house japchae, and orders a few sides which he suggests Johnny shares with him, who nods happily.

“You’re cute.” He says with a laugh, and Doyoung shrugs it off. The waiter comes over and takes their orders, and Doyoung flashes an apologetic smile to them when Yuta finally finishes his order.

They all eat, sharing out the side dishes (although Yuta is quick to eat half of them himself) and exchange conversation. It’s a nice relaxed atmosphere, and Doyoung is glad they came here, and glad to have met Johnny.

“So are we all friends now? We can start our big hangouts again, when we can finally pry the others away from studying.” Yuta suggests, finishing the last of his fried rice. The others eagerly nod, and Doyoung laughs.

“Hyung, you should be studying too!” He says in shock, not wanting to discourage the others from working hard too. 

“That’s no problem, I am constantly refining my art all the time, look at this.” And Doyoung weakly tries to grab him arm to stop the embarassment, but Yuta gets up anyway and starts popping to the ballad music, almost moonwalking into the waiter who comes up to clear the table. He apologises, and bows sincerely, but he’s laughing with no remorse when he sits down. The waiter smiles and clears the plates, although their smile is empty and their eyes show a hint of fear. Johnny laughs, wondering if they will recoil from Yuta when he extends his hand out to help with the plates.

Finally, the bill comes and Johnny smiles. “That is a lot less expensive than I thought it’d be, nice choice Doyoung.” 

Doyoung goes into his wallet and takes out a few notes, placing it on the dish. Johnny picks it up, shocked, and shoves it back in his face. “No I’m paying, consider it a first meeting present!” He says, but Doyoung is indignant and puts it back on. 

“Well consider this my first meeting present, then. Let me pay half of it!” He says firmly, and the others laugh.

“I wouldn’t argue with Doyoung-hyung, he can be stubborn.” Mark giggles, and Johnny shrugs, allowing Doyoung to pay.

“Alright, but I’ll cook tonight.” He says, getting up and pulling on his oversized black jacket. 

“Well I’m kicking you all out tomorrow, I need my own space and bathroom, you can all go back to your own peasant flats.” Yuta sighs, running his hands through his white hair. It probably wasn’t true as he really enjoyed spending time with his friends, he probably just has a date and doesn’t want pancake-throwing psychos in the apartment. Mark looks up quickly, with a startled look on his face.

“But hyung, I live there too!” 

“Okay is everyone settled?” Doyoung asks, collapsing on the sofa with a bag of tortillla chips. Everyone nods, except Hyuck who is already dropping off on Mark’s shoulder, gently playing with his fingers.

The film starts, a new release they found on Netflix and decided to watch to chill out for the evening. It’d certainly been chaotic, but Doyoung had really enjoyed getting to know Johnny. He definitely lived up to the praise of the ‘funny hyung’ but he also seemed incredibly sincere and genuine, and just didn’t stop smiling. It had really helped him relax, and he was glad for the new group forming, it took long enough for them all to finally meet. 

Mark watches the film distractedly, constantly gazing at Hyuck who sleeps soundly on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Doyoung catches the way he smiles at the younger’s face, one hand intertwined in his whilst the other gently strokes the back of Hyuck’s head. It almost makes his heart hurt how soft they are, when they’re not yelling and wreaking havoc. He tries not to think about him and Jaehyun. 

How after the lights switched off, they’d climb into bed, under the sheets and slot together. Soft kisses pressed to the neck, a love you exchanged and the soft smell of lavender on the duvet. He’d wake up to tangled limbs, and a warm smile on Jaehyun’s face. After all that, he misses him. 

“Are you alright?” Johnny whispers, startling Doyoung. He nods frantically, shooting a quick smile.

“Why are we whispering?” he asks curiously, enjoying the mischevious look on Johnny’s face which is illuminated by the vivid lights of the TV, casting harsh shadows across his face and making him...a lot prettier than he needs to be.

“Because,” he leans closer to Doyoung to whisper softly, and Doyoung’s breath catches in his throat for a moment, “Yuta is sleeping.” he finishes with a quiet breathy laugh and Doyoung looks down to see Yuta slumped on the floor beneath them, dozing in the fluffy peach blanket he dragged from his bed. 

“He’s probably exhausted from today.” Doyoung says, watching as his chest rises and falls. He looks over to Mark, who is quietly dropping off, pressing his face into Hyuck’s grey tufts, although he smiles sleepily at Doyoung.

Johnny affirms that Doyoung is okay and turns back to the film, although Doyoung feels his eyes on him, turning his head slightly every so often to check up on him. Doyoung stretches his tired limbs, curling up his legs on the sofa as he feels his eyes get heavier. The sound of the movie becomes quieter, the dialogue eventually blending into one indistinguishable noise and his head drops slightly against the back of the sofa. He feels Johnny shift a little closer, supporting his sleepy weight and the last thing he registers before he falls asleep is Johnny’s hand softly running through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just gave up with this, i did intend to go further but i hope you enjoy what i wrote. maybe one day i'll come back to this concept T-T


End file.
